


tell me yes

by crimesofhallowed



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom L (Death Note), Choking, Consent Play, Light is a bitch top and L is a bastard bottom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Yagami Light, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note), also L has a kira kink because.. well of course he does, except not really L is just being a butt, which is just how their dynamic works if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesofhallowed/pseuds/crimesofhallowed
Summary: Light’s touch feels like a hot knife on his skin. Serrated, cutting, leaving red welts in its wake across L’s pale flesh. It hurts, but there’s a hunger in Light’s fingertips that’s completely new and terrifyingly familiar. A gasp escapes him; a gasp of surprise and something more, something rooted deeper in his being, now kindling to life and threatening to break out of its shell.Or: Light and L fuck and L makes a number of discoveries, primarily about himself.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	tell me yes

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i haven't seen death note since 2007 but i was suddenly struck with the urge to write this and so here we are. please forgive any inconsistencies and general ooc-ness, ya boy did his best
> 
> side note: this reads mainly canon-compliant and is set towards the end of yotsuba arc, except the state of light's memories is purposely left ambiguous.

He’s not sure how it started, who started it. Maybe it was Light leaning too close over L’s shoulder to look at his screen, his warm breath tickling L’s neck as he spoke, and L found his attention drifting for once, if only briefly. When he straightened up, Light kept his hand on L’s shoulder, holding, lingering.

Or maybe it was when L, snacking on a generous slice of angel cake with strawberry buttercream and a hefty layer of fondant icing, noticed Light looking at him. The forkful of lemony crumble was halfway in its journey to his mouth when L paused, silently directing it towards Light instead.

There was a beat of silence while Light stared at the fork, then at L, then at the fork again. L had no expectations, would have returned to his meal unperturbed, except then Light opened his mouth, leaned in. L watched with poorly masked fascination as Light’s lips wrapped tightly around the metal, sliding every bit of cake into his mouth as brown eyes stared right back at L with a hint of smug playfulness. Light turned away, saying something about disliking sweet flavours, and L slowly returned to eating his cake, conscious of the way his tongue reached out to taste the metal first.

Days of this new brand of push-and-pull, interrupted evenly by the arguing they couldn’t seem to escape, L’s scathing remarks and Light’s exasperated shouting. Light’s little touches turned L’s stomach more than his punches, even if they came in equal measure, digging at something in his core he had entertained before, but never thought could play out in reality.

Except he’s here now, on top of Light, licking the blood from the cut on Light’s lip because one moment they were fighting, pushing, rolling on the floor of their bedroom in a furious heap, until the violence culminated suddenly in Light’s thigh sliding between his legs and the spike of heat was enough to spur L to show a new hand.

Light tenses, stares at him, shocked and then not. His arm reaches up, a frenzied gesture and L braces himself for another punch, except Light’s fingers sink into his hair and bring him down to crash their lips together. L opens his mouth, feels Light’s tongue reach into him, a frightfully pleasurable sensation. His own hands fist Light’s black shirt, creasing it in a way he’s sure Light will hate him for later. He doesn’t know what else to do but he wants more of Light’s tongue, his iron-tinged mouth, the fingers twisting at the roots of his hair. He kisses Light until his lungs burn, and then Light shoves him away.

He gets to his feet, tugs on the chain until L scrambles up to join him. Then they’re kissing again, hands touching instead of punching; still a violence underneath as they stumble towards the bed.

Light wrenches L’s shirt off him. It catches on the chain and both of them ignore it as L forces the buttons on Light’s shirt to pop open. He slides his fingers over the warm flesh of Light’s chest, a distant fantasy come to life. Light, eyes bright and wild, shoves him against the bed and follows in a hurried frenzy, slotting himself between L’s legs again.

Light’s touch feels like a hot knife on his skin. Serrated, cutting, leaving dark red welts in its wake across L’s pale flesh. It hurts, but there’s a hunger in Light’s fingertips that’s completely new and terrifyingly familiar. A gasp escapes him; a gasp of surprise and something more, something rooted deeper in his being, now kindling to life and threatening to break out of its shell.

Light’s body, too, is hot against his - the warm shoulders L clings to underneath his shirt, the tongue sliding into his mouth, and the hard, obvious heat pressing into his groin. L’s hips twitch up into the contact, involuntarily.

Ah. And this is why he doesn't usually do this, has no interest in it. There’s a haze that settles over him, slowing his mind, like he’s trying to reach his thoughts through a thickening fog.

L pushes up against Light’s shoulders, and in response Light presses into L with more insistence. There’s a wet slide on L’s neck now, sending a shiver rippling down his spine. It’s enough to make L pause for a moment, until he takes a deep breath and grounds himself and forces Light away from him. He expects another tussle, but this time Light goes easily, rolling aside on the bed and landing on his back as L settles on top of his waist, chain clinking noisily between them.

Light’s hands rest on L’s hips, holding on tight as Light stares up at him. There’s a look in his eyes, one L doesn’t recall seeing before, not during Light’s confinement and certainly not when he was reading those salacious magazines L was supposed to believe he was into. He can feel the outline of Light’s hard cock better in this position, rubbing against his ass underneath layers of fabric. He shifts, watching Light’s eyes narrow with the movement.

“What are we doing here, Light-kun?” he asks, thumb pressing into his lip, teeth hooking in.

Light blinks, and then lets out a short, airy laugh. “Don’t pretend you don’t want this, Ryuzaki.” His fingers dig into L’s ass, compelling him to move as Light’s hips gyrate up and into him. Another wave of heat courses through L’s veins, and he goes along with it, rocking against Light in search of more of that prickling friction.

His eyes never stray from Light’s, taking in every minute twitch and spasm of his face, the draw of his eyebrows, the part of his lips, and the flash of impatience in his irises as he abruptly sits up, almost bumping his nose into L’s. Instead of leaning away, L leans in closer, pressing his forehead against Light’s.

Light pauses, meeting his probing gaze.

L smiles. “Maybe it’s just Light-kun who wants to go this far. I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

He notices - of course he does - that sudden spark of anger in Light’s eyes, his expression twisting for a second before the world is a blur.

L lands on his back again, arms against either side of his head as Light pins both his wrists down in a painful hold, squeezing around the metal handcuff. Heat emanates from him, different than before. “You want this,” Light snarls. “And if not, I’m going to _make_ you want it.”

L doesn’t smile in a way that Light can see. The percentages run wild in his mind, climbing up, up, _up_ \- and that makes him throw his head back and moan when Light bites into his neck. His legs squeeze around Light’s waist, fingers trembling against the bruising hold of Light’s hands. Light grinds against him again, sucking and biting at his skin and L thinks _yes, yes, mark me--more._

Light’s hot breath trails down, nipping at L’s skin with every inch, until he seals his mouth around one of L’s nipples. A shockwave of pleasure zips through him as Light’s teeth dig in deep, then pull away to let his tongue soothe over the bite. L squirms, and Light pauses to throw him a caustic grin. “Proving me right so soon?”

L shifts his weight and digs his heels into the small of Light’s back. Light winces, then lets go of L’s wrists to instead scrape his nails down L’s chest. L stays motionless, huffing out uneven breaths as he watches fresh welts bloom red again, stark scratches across a milky expanse of too-pale skin.

There’s no preamble as Light works L’s jeans open, tugging them and his boxers off at the same time. L helps, lifting his hips and legs until the offending materials are tossed aside. Light leans away for a moment to do the same, and when he returns L stares openly at his cock. He'd seen it before, glimpses in the shower or when Light was changing, but he'd never seen it like it is now: hard, long and ruddy, with a gentle and inoffensive curve - even that part of him prim and proper and exemplary, like something out of a _Model Penis Diagram, Exhibit A_.

Light clicks his tongue. “Stop that.”

L, without tearing his eyes away from that perfect cock, responds rather wittily with: “Huh?”

Light is tugging at his arm again, chain angrily shifting between them as L lets himself be manhandled onto his stomach. He cranes his neck to look over his shoulder, but Light grasps his messy curls and pushes his face into the pillow. “That’s better,” he hears Light murmur under his breath, and so he stays put, relaxing his weight against the bed even as the unease of not being able to see what Light is doing trickles down his bones.

After a beat, Light’s hands slide down his shoulders, less hunger this time and more exploration. His hands trace the bumps of L's spine, one spike of bone after another under those inquisitive fingertips. They dig into the spaces between L's ribs, thumbs circling the lower curve of his back, fingers mapping out the stray freckles dotted across his skin. Light is touching him slowly, curiously, almost tenderly, and L shifts, twitches, has to say something.

“There is lube in the right-side drawer.”

Light snatches his hands from his back like they were burned. “Right.”

Noises follow: the rattle of the chain, the creak of the wooden drawer opening, Light’s knees sliding against the covers, the pop of the cap and the ceaseless pounding of his own heartbeat almost deafening it all in L’s ears.

He gets no warning, just Light spreading him open one moment and then two fingers spearing into him, harsh and cruel as if to make up for the previously missed violence. The stretch is sudden and burning and painful, and L pushes back against it with a relieved sigh.

Wasting no time, Light’s fingers pump back and forth, spreading and twisting against his walls as he struggles to relax. The lube eases the slide, but L has never been touched like this by someone before, from the inside. His racing mind tries to make sense of what’s happening as Light works him open, movements fast and far from careful. A third finger joins the rest, and by now he expects the sting, but then Light crooks his fingers at just the right moment and L jolts with a shocked cry as red-hot pleasure zings up his spine.

Light repeats the motion, rubbing that spot with a determined intensity while L nearly drowns himself in the bedsheets with how hard he’s pressing into them. His cock slides against the covers, the friction soft and teasing and nowhere near enough, but then he remembers what this is leading up to, how _Light’s_ cock is going to be inside of him.

His whole body throbs at the thought, drops of precum drooling between his legs. His mouth is open and he thinks he’s trying to say something, but all that comes out are breathy, pleading noises he wasn’t aware he was capable of making.

Light pulls his fingers out abruptly and says something, but L misses it in the second it takes him to calm down and return to his senses.

Then something hot and rigid prods against his freshly-stretched hole and L tenses, excitement prickling at his skin. He cranes his neck again, unable to resist the idea of seeing for himself, and spots the smirk stretching across Light’s lips.

“I see you’re loving my cock already,” says Light, voice dripping with smugness.

L blinks, and, unable to properly meet Light’s eyes at this angle, rests his gaze on the thin swell of his own ass, outlined starkly against the black shirt still around Light’s shoulders. “Light-kun is making some very bold statements when he hasn’t even gotten started yet.”

Light’s expression falters, but the smile stays in place as he lifts L’s hips up with one hand, and lines himself up with the other. “I’m going to fuck those clever retorts right out of you, Ryuzaki.”

L wants to ask if that’s a threat or a promise, but then Light nudges the tip of his cock past his rim and the words die on his tongue, replaced instead by a reedy cry of “Ah-!”

Pain shoots up L’s spine as Light pushes in, a slow and deliberate glide as he forces L’s walls to stretch for the heavy weight of the cock invading him. L shudders, heat stirring in his gut as Light continues to slide into him, and he wanted to watch but his eyes fall closed at some point, zeroing in on the slick friction opening up the deepest parts of himself, until Light is sheathed to the hilt and L’s skin is buzzing with satisfaction.

Light stays still for a moment, his breathing quick and hollow. “Fuck, Ryuzaki,” he whispers shakily, and L is tempted to taunt him for how quickly he changed his tune, but is distracted by just how well Light’s cock fits inside of him, and he can’t quite work up the incentive.

He settles for squeezing around Light’s length. Both of them gasp at the sensation, Light with delight and L with a hint of pain. Light starts pulling out, the drag of his cock rubbing past L’s prostate on its way out, a tantalising inkling of pleasure through the cloud of hurt.

Anticipation runs through L, anticipation and something more, that thing hidden deep in his core stirring to life again, wanting to be unleashed, and L bites into his lower lip to keep himself from letting it out. He’s hard, so hard, and he wants to palm his cock, wants to let himself come just from this, but more than anything he wants to be fucked, wants Light to pound him into the bedsheets until nothing is left in his head except for the delicious way Light’s cock fills him up.

Light’s first thrust is shallow, testing, and comes with another jab of pain. Then he does it again, and again and again, each thrust quicker than the last until he finds a rhythm, rushed and frantic and so fucking good. It hurts, but it's good, and L thinks maybe he likes the hurt, but soon the burn fades into a constant hum of pleasure under his skin and he can’t tell which is better anymore, just that he wants more of it.

Light is panting behind him, clinging to L’s hips like they’re his lifeline. L’s hand goes to cover his own mouth, not out of embarrassment but as a safeguard. Eager moans spill out of him, muffled by the salty taste of his own sweat-tinged fingers, but he keeps his tongue trapped between his teeth.

Then Light slows down for a moment, his fervent pace evening out as his hand sweeps up L’s back. The metal chain snakes after the movement, cold and slithering over L’s skin. Light’s fingers wrap tightly around the back of his neck, pinning him to the bed, and Light holds him down like that as he starts fucking L with hard, measured strokes of his hips.

After a few searching thrusts, his cock rubs right against that spot inside of L, and L’s vision whites out for a second from the sheer intensity of it. He thinks he makes a noise but he can barely hear himself, he's so focused on that sensation, spine arching and toes curling from how good it feels. Light doesn’t let up, keeps his pace steady, aims every thrust right back into his prostate and L’s eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“Told you you’d love it,” Light huffs in-between thrusts. “Told you I’d make you want it.”

L sucks in a breath, forcing his attention to Light's words. “I’ve said-- no such thing,” he retorts, to prove that he can, and Light makes an aggravated noise akin to a growl. 

His hands squeeze tighter and he sinks more of his weight over L, keeping him still. L can feel the fingers nudging close to his throat, digging into his pulse point hard enough to make him dizzy. His vision swims as he struggles for breath, his head heavy and body twisting uselessly, and still Light keeps going, keeps fucking him and holding him and L can do nothing but lie there and take it, pushing back into it even as black spots dance before his eyes because _fuck, yes._

Then suddenly Light lets go and pulls out of him completely. L gasps in both relief and disappointment. His chest burns as he gulps down air, ears ringing with the sudden rush of blood to his head, but he’s on his back again before he can even fully catch his breath.

He blinks up at Light, watching as his face comes into focus over several seconds. There’s a look in his eyes, one L can’t pin down, some stray mix of lust and anger and maybe - he’s not quite sure - a flicker of fear.

Right now it doesn’t matter. L’s legs wrap around Light’s waist with barely any thought from him, as if by instinct, and maybe it _is_ instinct but more than anything L thinks it’s greed, or maybe he’d rather it be greed than-- But fuck, he feels so empty, he wants Light to fill him up again, _needs_ it, needs to be filled and fucked and taken, god, he’s _aching_ with it-- 

And then Light sinks into him again, inch by searing inch of flesh opening him up and _god_ it feels so good, he can barely keep it together any more, a single word finally falling out of his lips in a desperate gasp. “ _Kira_.”

Light groans, gripping his hips as he rocks against L, thrusting in and out of him with a ferocity. “Not Kira,” he grits out through his teeth, sheathing himself to the hilt and grinding into L to make his point.

L clenches around him, a keen sound escaping the back of his throat as he tries to fuck himself on Light’s cock. It’s a pointless endeavor, Light’s steel grip keeping him in place, the pleasure coating his veins making it an impossible effort for L to do anything other than writhe. “Kira, Kira,” he chants, barely able to grasp any solid thought, voice and body shaking with desire as helpless desperation pulses through him.

He can feel Light’s cock twitch inside of him, but he doesn’t move. “No,” he says, holding L’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Say my name. Tell me you want this.”

Glassy black eyes manage to focus on Light’s adamant gaze as the latter leans in expectantly. L reaches up his hand, fingers twisting in Light’s brown locks as the chain hangs between them. “I want…” He licks his lips, gasping when Light rolls his hips into him, a teasing spike of heat.

“What do you want, Ryuzaki? Say it,” Light demands, but in his current state, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, it sounds to L more like a desperate plea. L’s grip on his hair tightens as he leans up on one elbow.

“I want… Light-kun… to shut up and get back to fucking me.”

L relishes the furious emotions that burn behind Light’s eyes. The childish joy is short-lived when Light pulls out almost all the way, and then rams back into him. He sets a rough, brutal pace, thrusting into L so hard his whole body rocks back on the bed with every slam of Light’s hips against his ass. The clinking of the chain is drowned out by the loud, obscene _smacks_ of their skin slapping together.

L whimpers, shutting his eyes and focusing only on the thick slide of Light’s cock deep inside of him, the way it rubs against his sweet spot with every harsh thrust, sending L’s mind spiralling more and more into utter oblivion.

“Is this what you wanted?” Light snaps furiously, changing his grip from L’s hips to his thighs. He spreads L’s legs more, bending them up and over his chest as he looms over L, his shirt skirting over L's stomach. “For me to fuck you until you couldn’t think?”

A jolt of heat spikes from Light’s words, and L clings to his conscious mind, what’s left of it, to spit out: “Can… think…”

“Not for long.”

Light changes his pace again, thrusting into L with short, stabbing motions. The tip of Light’s cock rubs his prostate over and over and coaxes whiny noises to spill out of L as that heady sensation fogs over his thoughts. Then Light’s mouth is on his neck again, nipping, sucking, and L gasps and bares his throat. Light’s teeth bite into it, hard, and L thrashes under him, another keen whine escaping him.

“Ryuzaki… Fuck, look at you,” Light gets out and when L manages to pry his eyes open, the sight of the dark red droplets on Light’s lips sends another wave of feverish heat through him.

“Kira... “ L tips his head back again, feeling the warm, wet spot on his throat where Light’s teeth had just been.

Light snorts, despite the disbelieving grin sneaking its way onto his face. His hand moves up L’s chest until his fingers are closed around his throat again. He squeezes, not enough to hurt but enough to feel it, and L hums in satisfaction.

Even with his eyes closed, he can feel Light’s gaze burning into him. “Ryuzaki... L, you’re-- fuck--” Light’s thrusts grow ragged, careless, but still as vicious, violent, and L melts into it, feeling nothing but the cock inside of him and the hand over his windpipe and the pressure in him building, rising.

His skin thrums with pleasure, every forceful thrust nudging at his core, the threat of something truly mind-numbing being teased out of him whether he wants it or not. His own neglected cock bounces and leaks against his stomach, but L doesn’t even bother, can’t even think to move his arms from where they are clutching to Light’s warm skin, can barely think at all, anymore--

Light’s tongue skims over the shell of his ear, the hot puff of his breath sending a shiver down L’s spine. “Gonna come for me, L?”

“Yes, yes-- Kira--” L cries out, mindless, maybe for the first time in his life as pleasure fills his mind like cotton, wiping every last thought out of him and leaving him with nothing, nothing at all but just how _good_ it feels to be fucked out of his mind-- no coherent word left in him except for-- “ _Kira!_ ”

L comes like that, writhing and whining with Kira’s name on his lips. He can’t even see or think, all he can do is float in that white-hot ecstasy, Light’s cock grinding into him and letting him ride it out until he’s wrung out of absolutely everything.

He doesn’t return to waking life right away, his mind somewhere cloudy and distant, where none of this matters. But eventually L is forced back into his body by the insistent thrusting into his now over-sensitive insides.

Clarity pierces into him like a bullet, and his open mouth falls closed at once. He’s suddenly aware of the stinging pain in his neck, the irritating material of Light's shirt still tickling his skin, and the wetness of his own drool sliding down his chin. He wipes it off, and he doesn’t know what else to do.

“Mine,” Light breathes frantically into his ear. “You’re mine, you-- you belong to _me_.”

L’s spent cock gives an interested twitch at that, and he wraps one lazy arm around Light’s neck. “Yes, Kira, all yours,” he says, and feels Light’s cock throb inside of him. Light makes a high pitched noise, slamming one last time into L. Something hot fills him up as Light holds him tight, shuddering against him, and L stays perfectly still throughout it.

Seconds tick by as they both catch their breath. Percentages, theories, considerations all trickle back into L’s mind, but he takes enjoyment in the bone-deep relief that now settles over his body. When Light finally picks himself up and meets his eyes, neither of them say anything for a long moment. Then Light sighs, a frustrated noise, pulling out of L and collapsing next to him on the bed.

One hand thrown over his eyes, Light mutters: “Your suspicions of me are starting to sound more like wishful thinking.”

L says nothing at first, staring up at the white ceiling of their bedroom. Already he can feel it, the hunger he kept stifled deep inside of him, yielded to once and eager to be heeded again, even as his body stings with exhaustion. He buries it under numbers, statistics, charts and equations. Distractions.

Once sufficiently shrouded in something that resembles morality, he opens his mouth to answer. “Forty-three percent.”

There’s a rustle, and then a pillow slams into his face. “Shut up.” Light’s annoyed voice says somewhere in his vicinity.

By the time L gets the pillow off, Light is already climbing out of the bed. “I’m going to clean up,” he says, the stretch of the chain forcing L to sit up. A dull ache resounds in his back, but L ignores it, watching as Light gathers his clothes from the heaps he had thrown them into earlier. “You should as well.”

“Thank you for the advice.”

Light shoots him a tired glare, then shakes his head and turns away. With limited choice, L slithers off the bed and follows.

They stop by L's jeans on the way so he can dig out the key and briefly unlock the handcuffs. Light's wrist looks a little sore, even weeks into the process, but both of L's have dark bruises forming on them that neither of them say anything about. Once Light shrugs off his shirt (covered in sweat, stained in cum and creased beyond saving, much to his visible irritation) and L disentangles his from the chain and tosses it aside (a gesture just as visibly irritating to Light, though he refrains from commenting), the handcuffs are safely back in place.

When they reach the bathroom door, Light pauses with his hand on the doorknob. L stays behind him, biting his thumb and wondering whether Light is having second thoughts about what just happened, late as they are.

Without looking at him, Light quietly says: “And _don’t_ call me Kira next time, Ryuzaki. I never agreed to indulge in your sick fantasies.”

And L’s lips stretch into a little smile, and in response he tells Light nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> wow can you tell how entirely self-indulgent that was
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
